Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a radiator grille for a motor vehicle, with a basic support and with a plurality of fins held on the basic support. The fins are movable out of a closed position that closes respective passage openings in the radiator grille into an open position which uncovers the passage openings.
Conventional radiator grilles of this type are disadvantageously subjected to restrictions with regard to the configuration of the passage openings.
German Patent Document DE 39 16 907 A1 describes a radiator grille having a plurality of fins that are pivotable about axes extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle. The fins are coupled together such that all the fins can be pivoted about their axes simultaneously by means of a motor by moving a single push rod. In the closed position, the fins prevent the supply of cooling air to a radiator located behind the radiator grille in the direction of travel of the motor vehicle.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a radiator grille with particularly great flexibility with regard to the configuration of the passage openings.
The radiator grille for a motor vehicle according to exemplary embodiments of the present invention comprises a basic support and a plurality of fins held at least indirectly on the basic support, which fins are movable out of a closed position that closes respective passage openings in the radiator grille into an open position that uncovers the passage openings. In this case, at least one of the fins is displaceable in the direction of its longitudinal extent by bringing it from the closed position into the open position. This means that the at least one fin in the closed position can close a passage opening that has an oblique or curved edge, the at least one fin in the closed position being in contact with this edge. By being brought into the open position, on the other hand, the at least one fin can completely uncover the passage opening. Upon opening the at least one fin, this fin is therefore at the same time displaced laterally in one direction, and upon closing is moved back into the opposite direction, in order then to come into contact again with the oblique or curved edge of the passage opening.
Such kinematics of the at least one fin are advantageous in particular when the basic support has a region for a marquee badge with an external contour which is curved or oblique at least in regions. For then in the closed position the fin can adjoin directly the region for the, in particular round, marquee badge, and in the open position can close the passage opening that extends as far as the external contour of the marquee badge.
Because the fins that can brought from the closed position into the open position are displaceable in the direction of their longitudinal extent it possible to close passage openings with many different shapes and to uncover them in the open position of the fins. This means that the radiator grille has great flexibility with regard to the configuration of the passage openings.
In an advantageous configuration of the invention, two fins are provided for closing and uncovering a corresponding passage opening. For in the open position, in which a narrow side of the fins faces an air stream that passes through the passage opening in the radiator grille, two fins take up a smaller amount of space than if merely one fin were provided for closing and uncovering one and the same corresponding passage opening. Thus, a comparatively large passage opening can be provided for a low overall depth of the radiator grille.
It has proved advantageous here if, by the movement of a first of the two fins about an axis of rotation, the second of the two fins is movable by positive control about the same axis of rotation. Then merely one actuating element needs to be provided in order to move both fins simultaneously about the axis of rotation.
It is furthermore advantageous if, by bringing a first of the two fins from the closed position into the open position, the second of the two fins is displaceable further in the direction of the longitudinal extent than the first fin. This means that, even with a passage opening having an oblique or curved edge extending over a comparatively great length, it is possible to bring the two fins into contact with this edge in their respective closed positions. In the open position both fins also uncover that region of the passage opening having the oblique or curved edge.
The two fins can be accommodated in a particularly space-saving manner if, in the open position, they are in contact with each other, overlapping each other at least in regions.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the radiator grille, for bringing the at least one fin from the closed position into the open position, has a fin support that is held on the basic support of the radiator grille pivotably about an axis of rotation that coincides with the direction of longitudinal extent of the at least one fin. Accordingly, the pivoting of the fin support about the axis of rotation ensures that the at least one fin is moved from a closed position that shields the air stream through the passage opening into the open position in which the air stream strikes a narrow side of the at least one fin.
The features and combinations of features named above in the description and the features and combinations of features named below in the description of the figures and/or shown in the figures alone can be used not only in the combination specified in each case, but also in other combinations or on their own, without departing from the scope of the invention.